Skateboard Love
by maknaedreamers
Summary: Skateboard hampir sama dengan Cinta karena Cinta dan Skateboard tidak mengenal batas. Keduanya yakin bisa melewati rintangan, melompati pagar, menembus dinding untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan penuh harapan. SasuHina Fanfic!


**_WELCOME TO_**

 ** _Skateboard Love's Story_**

 ** _Naruto by MK_**

 ** _This Story originally by Maknae Dreamers_**

 ** _Pairing :_**

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_**

 ** _Hinata Hyuga_**

 ** _Happy reading._**

Pagi ini begitu tenang dan damai. Bunga-bunga bermekaran indah disertai harumnya yang begitu mempesona, membuat pagi ini tampak begitu sempurna.

Tapi semua keindahan, ketenangan, dan kesempurnaan itu tidak berlaku di sebuah ruangan sekolah menengah atas yaitu, Konoha High School. Karena disana sekarang banyak para siswi yang sedang sibuk menggosip ria.

"Hei.. Kalian tau tidak Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Sara.

"Tentu saja tau dia kan prince of school disini" Jawab gadis berambut merah bernama Yuka.

"Udah keren, tampan, pintar, kaya, kapten basket, pandai main skateboard. Sungguh dia sangat sempurna." Lanjut Yuka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku penasaran siapa ya yang bisa menaklukan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sara penasaran.

"Aku sangat yakin perempuan itu adalah orang yang sangat beruntung." Jawab Yuka antusias.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan kedua orang yang sibuk menggosip itu terdapat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedari tadi terus menatap dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

 _"Beruntung dari mana coba?" cibir gadis itu pelan._

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela nafas, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan atau lebih tepatnya kearah seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang bermain basket.

Mata amethyst miliknya terus melihat kearah pria tampan tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis.

 _"Ku akui, Sasuke-kun itu memang sempurna_ _tetapi sifatnya itu sungguh menyebalkan." cibir gadis itu lagi dengan pelan._

"Memikirkan dia eh?"

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda bernama Sakura tiba-tiba saja datang dan memecahkan lamunan dari gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Nani?" Gadis bersurai indigo itu sedikit terhentak karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja datang,

"lie, Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya." bohongnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya lalu sebuah senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya. _tidak bukan senyum melainkan sebuah seringai._

"Benarkah, Hinata-chan?"

Gadis bersurai indigo yang bernama Hinata itu menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

 _Apa Hinata lupa siapa Sakura? Sakura adalah sahabatnya dari Sekolah Dasar. Tidak mungkin Sakura tidak tau ka_ _pan Hinata_ _berbohong atau tidak._ _Ia sangat mengerti sifat dan kelakuan Hinata._

 _Baka, pikir Sakura._

"Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Hinata-chan??" Tanya Sakura.

"Berapa ya?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "10 tahun" Jawabnya pelan

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar.

"Lalu Kenapa kau malah berbohong padaku?? Aku sangat mengenalmu, Hinata-chan"

Hinata terdiam lalu menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, Aku memang memikirkannya" aku nya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Tetapi Sakura dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

 _Ia tau cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti akan memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke._

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja hmm?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang masih bermain basket di lapangan.

"Aku tidak boleh pacaran, Sakura-chan" Jawabnya lirih.

Sakura terdiam lalu mulai berpikir.

"Kenapa tidak backstreet?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang disarankan Sakura bisa saja dilakukannya tapi ia tidak ingin Sasuke dalam bahaya._

 _Ia tidak ingin hubungannya menjadi buruk dengan ayahnya._

 _Sebab ayahnya sangat melarang ia untuk berpacaran sebelum berusia 20 tahun._ _Jika Hinata ketahuan pacaran, laki-laki yang menjadi pacarnya akan berhadapan dengan Ayahnya._

 _Dan Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke menghadapi ayahnya. Ia takut kalau nantinya ayahnya gak mau memberikan restu kepada mereka._ "Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar.

 _Kenapa sih Hyuga begitu banyak aturan, runtuknya kesal._

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dia sudah bosan dan meninggalkanmu?"

 _Sakura bukan mengatakan itu buat menakuti Hinata. ia hanya memperingati saja. laki-laki itu jika sudah bosan, ia pas_ _ti akan pergi._

 _Dan Sakura takut disaat Hinata mulai memiliki perasaan dengan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke malah sudah bosan buat menunggu dan mencari pengganti._

 _Ia sangat tidak ingin Hinata_ _patah hati._

Apa yang di katakan oleh Sakura membuat Hinata terdiam. _Ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu dan entah mengapa ia se_ _dikit khawatir._

"Aku tidak tau" Jawabnya lirih.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal,

 _Ayolah Hinata, Jangan menyerah! Sekali saja melawan perintah orang tuamu apa salahnya, Hati Sakura bersuara._

 _Ia ingin mengatakan itu tetapi ia tau percuma saja karena Hinata tidak mungkin bisa._

 _Hinata begitu menuruti permintaan dan aturan yang ayahnya buat dan Sakura yakin, Hinata tidak akan bisa melawan ayahnya._

"Jangan hanya mengatakan tidak tau, Hinata-chan. bertindaklah!"

 _Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah mendukung dan menyemangati Hinata._

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Apa yang di katakan Sakura benar. Aku harus bertidak sebelum terjadi._

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura membalas senyum Hinata dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti bisa."

 _* Scateboard love_

 _Keesokkan Harinya_

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di taman dekat sekolah

 _Ia sangat sering bertemu dengan Sasuke disini daripada disekolah._

 _Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Sasuke gak ingin semua fangirls-nya menganggu Hinata._

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mata amethys miliknya melihat-lihat kearah sekitar dan kejadian yang terjadi 6 bulan yang lalu terputar di benaknya.

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _Hinata terdiam di taman dekat sekolah. Jika ia dalam masalah atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia pasti akan kesini._**

 ** _Matanya terus menatap kearah air mancur yang berada di depannya._**

 ** _Entah mengapa ia sangat tenang berada disini. Seakan-akan semua masalahnya langsung hilang seketika._**

 ** _Ditengah gadis bersurai indigo itu menikmati sekitarnya. seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya langsung menoleh kearah sang pria._**

 ** _"Hmm.. aku" Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini terdiam dan sedikit ragu mengatakannya._**

 ** _"Aku?" Tanya Hinata heran._**

 ** _"Aku adalah orang yang mengirimu surat dan bunga" Jawab pria tersebut cepat dan langsung mengalihkan mukanya yang sudah mulai sedikit merona._**

 ** _Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan pria berambut raven yang ada di hadapannya ini._**

 ** _Ia tidak menyangka orang yang mengiriminya bunga dan surat setiap hari selama 2 bulan terakhir ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke._**

 ** _Bayangkan, seorang prince of school mengirimu sebuah surat dan bunga kepadamu dan lebih parahnya, selama ini Hinata tidak pernah berbicara dengan bungsu Uchiha ini._**

 ** _"Lalu?"_**

 ** _"Hmm.. ano" Sasuke sedikit tergagap,_** ** _"Anata ga suki desu" Lanjutnya pelan namun Hinata sempat mendengarnya._**

 ** _Raut wajah Hinata kali ini sangatlah shock._**

 ** _"Kau serius?" Tanya Hinata pelan._**

 ** _Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya yakin._**

 ** _Hinata terdiam sejenak._**

 ** _"Tapi maaf Uchiha-san, Aku tidak boleh pacaran oleh orang tua ku."_**

 ** _Jawaban yang Hinata berikan sedikit membuat Sasuke kecewa._**

 ** _"Aku akan menunggu" Jawab Sasuke Cepat._**

 ** _Hinata menaikkan alisnya, "Menunggu?"_**

 ** _"Menunggu saat dimana kau bisa menjadi milikku" Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya dengan nada ketus tapi rona merah di pipinya mulai menjalar._**

 ** _"Aku tidak mencintaimu" Lanjut Hinata._**

 ** _Hinata tau ini akan menyakitkan buat Sasuke tetapi ia tidak ingin fokus ke laki-laki terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin fokus kepada pelajaran._**

 ** _"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku" Kata Sasuke enteng._**

 ** _"Tapi-"_**

 ** _Belum selesai Hinata menyelesai kata-katanya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya._**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _"Aku akan menunggu berapa lamapun lamanya agar kau bisa menjadi milikku"_** ** _Katanya setelah mencium bibir Hinata sekilas._**

 ** _Flashback End._**

Rona merah menjalar ke pipi gadis itu. Setiap mengingatnya entah mengapa ia jadi merona apalagi saat itu Sasuke mencuri first kissnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu mulai mengingat pertemuannya yang ketiga dengan Sasuke di taman ini.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Sasuke sedang bermain skateboard di taman dan Hinata menemani laki-laki pencinta Skateboard tersebut._**

 ** _Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang sedang kagum melihat keahliannya._**

 ** _"Ingin mencoba?" Tanya Sasuke._**

 ** _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku takut jatuh" Jawabnya._**

 ** _S_** ** _asuke tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Hinata mendekat kearahnya._** ** _"Aku akan mengajarimu."_**

 ** _Hinata sangat senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan mereka pun belajar._**

 ** _Tak terasa sudah 2 jam kedua orang itu berlatih. Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke sambil menghela nafas._**

 ** _"Aku suka main skateboard." Kata Hinata ditengah_** ** _-tengah menghela nafanya._**

 ** _Sasuke tersenyum lalu melihat kearah Hinata,_** ** _"Kau tau, Skateboard itu tidak jauh berbeda dengam cinta."_**

 ** _Hinata sedikit heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Maksudnya?"_**

 ** _"Seseorang yang mengenal Skateboard tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia akan berusaha untuk mampu melewati rintangan, melompat dari satu ke satu dan melewati dinding untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan penuh harapan." Sasuke menghentikan ucapan sejenaknya untuk melihat ekpresi muka Hinata,_** ** _"Dan Cinta tidak mengenal batas. Cinta mampu melewati rintangan, melompati pagar, menembus dinding untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan penuh harapan." Lanjutnya disertai senyum yang manis._**

 ** _Hinata terdiam. Raut wajahnya sedikit kaget mendengar penunturan Sasuke._**

 ** _Dan pipinya mulai merona untuk pertama kalinya mendengar itu._**

 ** _Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah merona Hinata. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mencium pipi tersebut._**

 ** _"Dan aku akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan menyerah dalam mendapati mu, walaupun aku harus menebus dinding sedikitpun." Kata Sasuke_** ** _serius._**

 ** _"Gombal" Hinata langsung mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit kesakitan._**

 ** _Flashback End._**

"Sudah lama disini?"

Suara seorang pria mengintrupsi kegiatan melamun nya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria yang bertanya dengannya.

Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak terlalu lama" Kata Hinata.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu melihat kearah Hinata datar.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. _Apa aku harus menceritakan kejadian semalam?_

"Sasuke-kun, Aku akan dijodohkan" Kata Hinata pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mengatakan itu dan ia sangat berharap Sasuke menghentikan perjodohan itu.

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit kaget.

 _Apa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku lagi ya, pikir Hinata lirih._

"Apa kauㅡ"

Belum selesai Hinata mengatakan pertanyaannya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Terimalah." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kaget.

Sasuke terdiam, "Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke lalu pergi dari taman tersebut meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis disana.

 _"Maafkan aku Hinata"_

 _* Scateboard Love *_

"Hinata, keluarlah dari kamarmu."

Hiashi, sang ayah menghela nafanya kasar. Setelah kepulangan putrinya sore tadi, ia langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan menangis didalam.

Hal itu sedikit membuat kepala keluarga itu kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, Tou-san" Teriak Hinata didalam kamar.

"Hinata keluarlah," Kata Sang ayah, Hiashi

"Tou-san, Biarkan saja Neechan menenangkan dirinya sebentar. Lebih baik Tou-san mengurus tamu didepan" Saran Hanabi, Adik Hinata.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hiashi pasrah.

"Neechan, Cepatlah keluar dan pergi ke taman belakang rumah. Calon tunanganmu ada disana" Teriak Hanabi.

"Temuilah dia. Jika Neechan tidak cocok dengannya, Neechan bisa membatalkannya." Lanjutnya.

 _Dan ucapan Hanabi berhasil membuat Hinata Keluar._

Hinata membuka pintunya dan melihat kearah Hanabi dengan tatapan sendu.

Hanabi sedikit perihatin melihat penampilan sang kakak.

Rambut yang sedikit berantakkan, mata yang lembab dan Tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Aku akan membenarkan penampilan, Neechan dulu"

 _* Scateboard Love *_

Hinata melangkah kan kakinya kearah Taman belakang rumah.

Ketika sampai disana, ia melihat punggung seorang pria yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, "Konbanwa" Katanya pelan.

"Konbanwa" Sang pria membalas ucapannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hinata sedikit kaget ketika tau siapa yang ada di depannya ini,

"Sudah ku bilang, terima saja." Lanjut pria yang ternyata Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

Hinata sedikit berlari dan memeluk Sasuke, "Kau jahat." katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku susah payah membujuk ayahmu untuk bisa di tunangkan denganmu"

Hinata melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke, "Benarkah??"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sama seperti ucapan ku di pertemuan ketiga kita" Lanjut Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Anata wa watashi no mono" Kata Sasuke (Kau milikku)

"Boku wa kimi no mono" Ucap Hinata (Aku milikmu)

TBC or The end??

Kurang memuaskan ya ?? hehe.. maaf ya, author baru soalnya.

Jika ada kesalahan atau kurang memuaskan, silahkan memberikan saran dan kritikan.

saya akan menerima apapun kritikan kalian.

Mohon bantuannya semuanya.


End file.
